Blow Me Away
by SamxThexRipper
Summary: Ada got a false sample, Leon is in S.T.A.R.S., and The Los Illuminados are revived. Not good at summaries. Read... Please.[DELAYED]
1. Welcome To STARS

**Hey everyone. Here's the first chapter of my first RE story. The facts might not be all accurate because I haven't finished all the games. The beginning of this story isn't good, I know. But it'll get better. I promise. Well, please tell me how I did, and if I should continue. Thanks.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome To S.T.A.R.S.**

**(Intro)**

Leon hesitantly walked into the unorganized and chaotic S.T.A.R.S. office of Chris Redfield. It looked like tornado had it's fun with it.

"You called?" Leon sat down in a red plush chair, facing Chris with a curious look.

"You've got some balls, Leon," Chris said with a smirk. "You've done some pretty rough shit. If I was in Spain a year ago doing all that, I would've shit my pants and got my ass out of there."

Leon gave a blank stare.

"Which is why I called you here today." Chris continued. "We want you to be on the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Leon was awestruck.

"Yes, I am. You have to be here tomorrow."

"Holy shit..." He was speechless. "Uh, I got to go now. But thank you so much, Chris!"

Leon stepped out of the building that held Chris's office, almost skipping while he was walking home. It was dark and the red-tinted full moon cast a creepy, spine-chilling aura in the air around him.

He finally got to his home, losing the spring in his step as he entered the concrete driveway. His thoughts turned to his best friend, Claire Redfield, Chris's little sister. After she lost Steve, she went into a state of immense depression. Leon did his best to help, such as being more intimate with her. Almost treating her like his girlfriend.

He entered the suburban home, him and Claire had been living together ever since the incident in Raccoon City. Leon spotted Claire laying down on the the living room sofa, staring at the ceiling. She turned her gaze over to Leon. He made his way over to the couch, pulling himself on top of her.

"Hey, babe." He cooed, gently kissing her on the forehead.

"What'd Chris say?" She asked plainly.

"I got good news," Leon smiled. "I'm now part of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team!"

Claire hugged him, truly happy for him. Leon looked her over for a minute.

"You don't look too good..." Leon observed. She looked pale, weak, and frail. "You should get to bed." He picked her up with ease; Claire was extremely light weight because her depression subsided her appetite.

He carried her to his bedroom and practically threw her on the bed. Leon plopped down on the bed next to her, laying down and wrapping his arm around her waist.

But Claire just kept starring at the ceiling.

"Is there something you should tell me?" Leon asked.

"No..." She sighed. "It's fine."

"Seriously, babe," He continued. "Please tell me. I'll try to help, just open up to me more."

Claire rolled over so that she was facing him. "Just go to sleep, Leon..."

Leon gave in and pulled her closer to his body then gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"You know I love you, right?" Leon said, not knowing what response he would receive.

"I know. But were best friends, not lovers. Go to sleep." She yawned.

Leon attempted to fall asleep, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him. Telling him that something bad was going to happen that night. Something that he could not prevent.


	2. Back To Hell

**Chapter Two**

**Back To Hell**

The sun poured over Leon's face as he woke from his slumber. His eyes sleepily opened, ready to get his first taste of what it was like to be a S.T.A.R.S. member. He sat up in bed and turned his head to gaze at Claire.

She wasn't there.

In her place was a note on worn-out paper. Leon picked it up and read it's content.

_Hello, Mr. Scott._

_Your precious best friend is with you no more._

_But don't worry. We're taking very good care of her._

_I'm sure you remember us._

_Does the name The Los Illuminados ring any bells?_

_Yes, you tried to destroy us about one year ago._

_And do you remember Saddler?_

_I'm sure you do._

_He's my father. _

_You killed him, you little bastard._

_So, are you going to be the selfish person you truly are and go on with your pathetic life, or are you willing to die like hero and save your best friend from the claws of death?_

_It's your choice._

_And, either way, one of you are going to die._

_-Esteban Saddler_

"Shit..." Leon cursed under his breath. He quickly got dressed in combat boots, camouflage pants, and a black t-shirt. He pocketed the note and ran out of the front door. He hopped into his craptastic, worn down, two-ton paperweight they called a Jeep.

Leon ran into Chris's S.T.A.R.S. office, and to his delight, Jill Valentine was there, sitting on the newly cleaned desk.

Leon stood in the doorway, bent down with his hands on his knees to hold him up. He needed to catch his breath, not from exhaustion, but from panic.

Jill jumped off the desk and went to Leon's aid, holding him up. Chris joined.

"Leon, what happened?" Jill's concerned voice cut through Leon's worried and paranoid thoughts.

"Reach into my right pocket..." He managed to huff out. If it hadn't been for Chris and Jill holding him up, he would've collapsed from a panic attack. Chris pulled the note out from Leon's pocket. He read it out loud.

"Fuck.." Chris's voice trailed off into anger. He raised his voice. "They fucking have my sister. She's my fucking baby sister, Leon. How the hell could you let this happen?!"

Chris used all the strength he managed and punch Leon as hard as he could square in the stomach. Leon doubled-over in pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" This time, Jill was the one raising their voice. Directing it at Chris. "Instead of beating the shit out of each other, why don't we work together? And plus, it wasn't Leon's fault Claire was captured. We just need to calm down and think about what our plan is." She gave Chris a menacing glare. "But first, we need to help Leon. Thanks to you, our plan of action is delayed."

Jill helped Leon into a chair while Chris was mentally planning what he was going to do to the fucker that captured Claire. Each thought getting more violent, morbid, and sadistic then the last.

An hour passed until the pain in Leon's stomach subsided enough to where he could actually walk. Jill called for a helicopter and Chris was deep inside his own thoughts.

The three S.T.A.R.S. members, along with their guns and ammunition, piled up into the helicopter as the propeller brought the machine to life. It rose into the sky and hovered in the direction of Spain, all of them hoping that it wouldn't be their graveyard.

Leon rested his head on his fist as he looked out of the window of the helicopter. The only thing on his mind was Claire. Worry and paranoia plagued his existence. All the thoughts that creeped through into his head were negative and filled with vivid descriptions of what those dirty and cannibalistic Ganados could be doing to his best friend. The possibilities made Leon want to do something that he would never do in front of anyone.

Cry.

_Hold yourself together, man... _Leon tried to prevent from his emotions from spilling, he just couldn't control himself. He loved Claire. Not the love you feel towards a lover, but a best friend love. She was his lifeline.

_Oh no, here it comes... _A single tear made it's way down Leon's cheek, followed by a flow of more.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Leon?" It was Jill's voice. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Leon pushed her hand off of his shoulder.

"Why are _you _crying?" Chris joined in, his voice was panic-stricken and shaky. "I should be the one crying. She's _my _sister."

"So, why aren't you?" Leon fired back.

"'Cause I'm not a little pussy."

Rage suddenly flared up in Leon. He turned to face Chris, tears still in his eyes. "You wanna say that to my face, bitch?"

"_STOP IT!_" A scream erupted from Jill. "Both of you just need to shut the fuck up. We all deal with things in different ways, it's life. You guys are worse then school girls. So just shut up until we get to Spain."

Leon and Chris both mumbled "Sorry..." in unison. The rest of the trip was absolutely silent besides the swooshing of the propellers.

They finally landed by the small village that Leon was all too familiar with.

They were about to descend into the depths of hell.


End file.
